


Mine to keep (a secret)

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU<br/>For ishi_chans Teen Wolf comment ficathon prompt: Peter/Lydia Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state I twist in the waking world, never quite awake No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber Until I realise that it was you who held me under<br/>-----------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to keep (a secret)

She sees him, she runs.

_Every night_.

———-

Tossing and turning in her sleep, Lydia’s dreams are nightmares in disguise.

Always starting out pleasant and then turning ugly; _he_ turns to face her, and she runs.

———-

She mumbles broken words, her eyelids twitch, and her whole body stirs; always moving.

He stares down at her restless form; his fingers stroke the side of her cheek with the lightest touch.

“I’m only trying to tell you a secret”, he whispers.

———-

In her dreams all she hears is the word _secret_ echoing down the windowless and never-ending hallway she runs down, always running away from _him_ , never stopping _until_ she wakes up.

———-

The last time she dreams of him, is the night before her birthday.

———-

When she wakes up this time, it’s in a strange bed, but a familiar house.

Clutching foreign covers, she closes her eyes and wills herself to wake up, but she can’t.

———-

Something furry is slithering up her leg; she screams and kicks, but it has an iron grip and even sharper claws.

Now both legs are gripped in furry hand-like paws; in a panic she lays motionless, her breath coming out rapidly.

She waits…as the shape takes form under the covers. Claws no longer digging into her skin, the iron grip softening as both hands move up her thighs.

The face appears first; long snout, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and soft black fur.

———-

Red eyes stare into hers; furry hands slide to her waist and then to her hands.

———-

She stares this beast down, as she feels it un-clench her fingers and hands.

Lacing its own clawed hands with hers and bringing them up to lay above her head.

The gesture is gentle though, not rough, but rather sweet; wanting to hold her hands with his.

———-

His head tilts quizzically when she says “Peter, _what was the secret?_ ”

A long tongue licks the side of her face; she laughs because it’s like a sloppy dog kiss.

———-

When she finally wakes up this time, it’s to his voice ringing in her ears, “ _No one will love you more than I_.”


End file.
